ADMINISTRATIVE CORE Project Abstract/Summary The MSKCC-Cornell Center for Translation of Cancer Nanomedicines (MC2TCN) will establish an environment for the enhanced integration of basic materials research on specific classes of ultrasmall (<10 nm diameter) nanoparticles with translational efforts in the field of oncology. In order to achieve this goal we propose a comprehensive Administration Core within the Center. This core will be the source of multidisciplinary Center leadership, and will manage the Center's administrative efforts to streamline the development of highly integrated novel particle architectures and geometries to improve intraoperative tools for cancer diagnosis and staging, as well as to enhance the efficacy of radiotherapeutic and drug delivery products. This will require the development and/or identification of new characterization methods, genetically engineered animal models, imaging analysis tools, and quantitative histological procedures. Our proposed leadership and management structure ensures that the Center's investigators and other researchers at Cornell, MSKCC, and University of Missouri will have access to infrastructure, personnel, and expertise that can be used to facilitate these necessary developments for translation of these nanoparticle products into the clinic and their subsequent commercialization. We have proposed a leadership and management structure that will bridge existing gaps between basic and clinical researchers, ensuring that all of the Center's investigators can take full advantage of both the existing and proposed inter-institutional resources for cancer nanotechnology applications. By accomplishing the Aims proposed in this section, the Administrative Core will provide leadership to the Center and will streamline administrative efforts to accelerate the development of clinically translatable nanoparticle products.